dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is a titanic Ravenous that serves as the creatures' leader in a eusocial hive-mind-like manner. It serves as the main antagonist of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Return of the Ancient Enemy. Physical appearance The Leviathan is essentially a spherical mass of organic matter with a diameter of roughly 300 kilometers. It possesses tentacles that when fully extended, give it a total length of about 50,000 kilometers. Overall, the Leviathan vaguely resembles a jellyfish. History Six million years Before Age, the Ravenous began attacking Mrovian homes. Although the Mrovians were divided at the start of the war, they soon recognized a common threat and began uniting to defend their species. Possessing little experience in cooperating as a single large force, the Mrovians ultimately lost many villages and cities, until only two havens remained – Aegklar and Asursha. Aware of the state of their enemies, all of the Ravenous attacked Asursha, which was not as well-defended as Aegklar, intending to overpower each population center individually. The civilians within Asursha ignited a beacon to alert the other haven that they were under attack, while the warriors remained at the perimeter, hopelessly outnumbered. While the reinforcements left Aegklar to assist their allies, the defenders of Asursha inevitably fell until only the leader, Gykul, remained. Instead of entering Asursha, the Ravenous were drawn to the lone female warrior, who began slaughtering them by the dozens. After slaying hundreds of her enemies, Gykul too, was eventually consumed by the overwhelming numbers. However, just before the remaining Ravenous could enter the Mrovian haven, the reinforcements from Aeglkar arrived in time to defend Asursha. As Gykul had singlehandedly slain over half of the entire Ravenous army, the warriors from Aeglkar were able to finish off the rest of the attackers except for one, which managed to escape. The lone Ravenous climbed the Spire of Ascension and upon reaching the peak of the immense tower, it leaped off, beginning its journey through deep space. This creature would devour species after species, accumulating the biomass and DNA of its prey, eventually becoming the Leviathan. The Leviathan was able to obtain the DNA of s and Reobscura, enabling it and its offspring to perform and Total Invisibility, allowing the Ravenous to remain undetected for millions of years to come. In the year 770 Age, the Leviathan decides to return to Mrov to finish what its past allies started. It initially sends a small group of its underlings in order to scout the planet. After the destruction of its raiding party at the hands of Chaiva, the Leviathan itself arrives, embedding its tentacles in the planet's crust and absorbing its biomass. Cuber and Chaiva approach the Leviathan to destroy it, but it is guarded by the Ziz and the Behemoth, its two most powerful children. While the Ziz and Behemoth fight the s, Aysuida cuts into the Leviathan in order to destroy it from the inside. Although the Mrovian cleaves through thousands of Ravenous, a trio of Ravenous Sentinels halt her advance and wound her. After the Super Saiyans defeat their opponents, Chaiva kills the Sentinels that have Aysuida in their grasp, and then heads for the Leviathan's "core," housing its brain and heart. Chaiva promptly destroys the Leviathan's vitals with a Sacred Finisher, putting an end to the Ravenous once and for all. Abilities *'Oxygen independence' – The ability to survive in deep space indefinitely *'DNA absorption' – The Ravenous' inherent trait to absorb the DNA of its prey and acquire the prey's abilities **' ' – The ability to fly **' ' – Instant teleportation between two points, provided the user has been to said locations before **'Neoblast duplication' – Dismembered limbs can regenerate into full separate organisms. **'Telepathic Link' – Maintaining a mental connection with another individual that can serve as a homing beacon over exceedingly long distances **'Total Invisibility' – Complete invisibility to the entire electromagnetic spectrum and ki detection Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Canon Respecting Category:Ravenous